The present invention pertains to improvements in the field of dynamic printing. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved multicolor electrocoagulation printing method and apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,629 of Jan. 23, 1990, Applicant has described a high-speed electrocoagulation printing method and apparatus in which use is made of a positive electrode in the form of a revolving cylinder having a passivated surface onto which dots of colored, coagulated colloid representative of an image are produced. These dots of colored, coagulated colloid are thereafter contacted with a substrate such as paper to cause transfer of the colored, coagulated colloid onto the substrate and thereby imprint the substrate with the image. As explained in this patent, the positive electrode is coated with a dispersion containing an olefinic substance and a metal oxide prior to electrical energization of the negative electrodes in order to weaken the adherence of the dots of coagulated colloid to the positive electrode and also to prevent an uncontrolled corrosion of the positive electrode. In addition, gas generated as a result of electrolysis upon energizing the negative electrodes is consumed by reaction with the olefinic substance so that there is no gas accumulation between the negative and positive electrodes.
The dispersion containing the olefinic substance and the metal oxide is applied onto the surface of the positive electrode in a manner so as to form on the electrode surface micro-droplets of olefinic substance containing the metal oxide. As described in the aforementioned patent, this may be achieved by means of a device comprising a rotatable brush provided with a plurality of radially extending horsehair bristles having extremities contacting the electrode surface, and a distribution roller arranged in spaced-apart parallel relation to the brush such as to contact the bristles thereof at their extremities. The distribution roller has a plurality of peripheral longitudinally extending grooves and is partially immersed in a bath containing the dispersion. As the distribution roller rotates in the dispersion, the grooves are filled with the dispersion which is thus transferred to the bristles to coat the extremities thereof. Rotation of the brush, on the other hand, causes the coated bristles to transfer the dispersion onto the surface of the positive electrode and thereby form the desired micro-droplets of olefinic substance containing the metal oxide. Instead of a brush, use can be made of a roller provided with a plurality of radially extending strips of chamois leather adapted to contact the electrode surface, the strips being coated in the same manner as the bristles. Rotation of such a roller causes the coated strips to impinge upon the surface of the positive electrode such as to transfer thereon the dispersion and thereby form the desired micro-droplets of olefinic substance containing the metal oxide.
The electrocoagulation printing ink which is injected into the gap defined between the positive and negative electrodes consists essentially of a liquid colloidal dispersion containing an electrolytically coagulable colloid, a dispersing medium, a soluble electrolyte and a coloring agent. Where a pigment is used, a dispersing agent is added for uniformly dispersing the pigment into the ink.
When a polychromic image is desired, the negative and positive electrodes, the positive electrode coating device and the ink injector are arranged to define a printing unit and several printing units each using a coloring agent of different color are disposed in tandem relation to produce several differently colored images of coagulated colloid which are transferred at respective transfer stations onto the substrate in superimposed relation to provide the desired polychromic image. Alternatively, the printing units can be arranged around a single roller adapted to bring the substrate into contact with the dots of colored, coagulated colloid produced by each printing unit, and the substrate which is in the form of a continuous web is partially wrapped around the roller and passed through the respective transfer stations for being imprinted with the differently colored images in superimposed relation.
Since each printing unit of the above multicolor printing apparatus requires a high precision cylinder which is usually in stainless steel, as a positive electrode, such an apparatus is not only cumbersome but also very costly. Moreover, as several high precision cylinders are required for forming differently colored images of coagulated colloid, it is difficult to provide a polychromic image in which the differently colored images are perfectly superimposed.